Cake
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. Sasuke la observó un poco más. Él pensaba, en secreto, que ella se veía adorable. Su novia usaba un pequeño delantal con volantes, y además, estaba cubierta de harina y chocolate producto de su torpeza en la cocina; definitivamente, se veía apetecible. —Hmm.


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto la historia._

 _ **N/A:** Este es un one-shot bastante cortito, casi cómo una viñeta, mis intenciones desde el principio eran las de hacerlo corto, igualmente, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura._

* * *

 **Cake**

 _por Nam Min Hee_

Sakura añadió los últimos ingredientes dentro del recipiente antes de volver a batir. A su lado, Sasuke se aseguraba de que el horno tenía la temperatura adecuada, ayudándose de un libro de cocina.

Se habían dedicado toda la mañana a hacer una tarta de chocolate, fallando en varias ocasiones. Sakura se había levantado con ganas de cocinar algo dulce, y aunque tardó en convencer a Sasuke para que la ayudara, lo consiguió prometiéndole que la tarta sería de chocolate negro.

La chica suspiró, sacudiendo su brazo dolorido después de que estuvo satisfecha. Procurando que el otro no la viera, hundió un dedo en la crema para llevárselo a la boca y degustar el chocolate.

— Hmm.

Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro la observaba. Se aclaró la garganta, y se giró, con una sonrisa dulce en los labios mientras usaba su delantal para limpiarse.

— ¿Puedo probar yo también? —preguntó él, con su voz ronca. Sin esperar su respuesta, Sasuke se acercó a ella y esperó, en silencio, su mirada alternando entre ella y la crema de chocolate.

— ¿Qué? —la chica parpadeó, con confusión. Sasuke gruñó. De repente, ella pareció entenderlo y se disculpó, riéndose. Volvió a bañar su dedo de chocolate y luego lo llevó hasta los labios del chico. Él cerró los ojos y su boca se cerró alrededor, saboreando el chocolate.

— No está mal.

— Gracias. —murmuró Sakura, sus ojos verdes brillando con diversión. Sasuke la observó un poco más. Él pensaba, en secreto, que ella se veía adorable. Su novia usaba un pequeño delantal con volantes, y además, estaba cubierta de harina y chocolate producto de su torpeza en la cocina; definitivamente, se veía apetecible.

Un momento, ¿había mencionado que sólo estaba usando ropa interior negra debajo?

 _Hmm._

— Sólo termina el pastel. —respondió, su expresión carente de emoción se alteró ligeramente cuándo él le dio una nalgada. La pelirosa soltó un pequeño grito, entonces, le golpeó en el brazo mientras reprimía una sonrisa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, comenzó a verter el chocolate en un molde, cerciorándose de esparcirlo bien con una espátula, antes de introducirlo en el horno.

— Oye, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitará la tarta? —quiso sabes la muchacha. Ella estaba arrodillada delante del horno, su codo apoyado sobre su rodilla, y su mejilla descansando sobre su mano.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. — Treinta y cinco minutos, más o menos.

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron.

— ¿En serio? ¿y qué hacemos ahora? —se calló enseguida, cuándo su mirada se trasladó a la montaña de utensilios de cocina en el fregadero, todos inutilizables después de sus anteriores intentos. Soltó un suspiro, y se incorporó. — Voy a limpiar eso.

Inmediatamente, unos brazos masculinos rodearon su cintura y la atrajeron hacia un pecho. Una boca empezó a repartir besos sobre su cuello y hombro, ignorando sus quejas.

— Tengo una _idea_ de lo que podemos hacer. —susurró contra su oído, silenciándola. Sakura dejó escapar un gemido cuándo una mano se introdujo debajo del delantal. Sin embargo, ella no era consciente de que los ojos oscuros estaban fijos sobre el recipiente con la crema de chocolate que había sobrado.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** ¡Es taaaan corto! pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer, iba a ser así desde un principio. No os preocupéis, en realidad, estoy escribiendo otro one-shot más largo, y mientras lo estoy terminando, tenía la necesidad de publicar algo. Bueno, para ser sincera, tengo cómo dos que estoy escribiendo al mismo tiempo, ¿saben? tengo muchas cosas por terminar._

 _Espero que por lo menos os haya deleitado un poco, la verdad, me noto un poco oxidada, pero ya me recuperaré._

 _¡Un saludo!_


End file.
